Snow Angel
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Jack Frost used to play with Princess Elsa during her isolation. After about a year, he left. Elsa is left to deal with the burden of her powers by herself all over again, but ten years later Jack returns with an explanation.Will the newly-crowned Elsa let him tell her what kept him from returning, or will she shut him out completely and give him no chances? [RATED T FOR LANGUAGE]


**This is my first Jelsa crossover fanfiction, so it probably isn't the best out there. Please bare with me.**

**_ALSO!_**** I have this headcanon that Elsa would swear a lot when she's angry enough where she cant control her language. Further explanation is in the ending AN.**

**I do not own ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** or ****_Frozen._**

_**...**_

_Eleven-year-old Elsa was sitting behind a little mountain of snow in her chambers. A snowball flew past her, narrowly missing her ear, giggled. "You missed me, Jack!"_

_She peeked over her snow hill to find a teenaged boy with ivory hair and bright blue eyes standing in front of her. He stared at her with a playful glint in his eyes as he held a snowball in his hand. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, Snow Angel!" He shouted gleefully and he shoved the snowball on the top of her head._

_"Jack!" The Princess shrieked. "Quit it!"_

_With a huge grin, Jack removed his hand and picked her up by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. She pounded his back with her tiny fists, "Put me down! Come on!"_

_"Well okay then Princess!" Jack swing her onto her bed. The eleven year old burst out into a fit of giggles. Jack grinned down at her._

_The room suddenly lit up. The two stopped laughing and looked out the window. The Aurora Borialas was shimmering across the night sky. The purple, green, and blue lights seemed to be brighter than normal._

_Jack picked up his staff and headed towards the window. _

_"Jack!"_

_The winter spirit turned around to face the little girl. She was gripping his brown cloak in her hand. "Jack, you'll come back, right?"_

_He smiled affectionatly at her and bent down to stare at her eye-to-eye. "Princess, I'll always come back. I've been here with you for over a year, and I promised I would help you control your gift," he gently poked her forehead. "and I never go back on my word."_

_Elsa's expression brightened. "You _promise_ you will be back soon Jack? Please?"_

_Jack's smile widened. "Of course, my Snow Angel. I promise."_

**...**

After an hour of exploring the ice castle, Elsa strutted back onto the balcony. The Queen leaned onto the perfectly sculpted banister, resting her arms down. She looked out into the horizon. As the sun went down, the sky faded into a beautiful violet shade. The last bit of sunlight still reflected off the fresh snow on the mountains surrounding her. The blonde slowly extended her arm out and created a small six-pronged snowflake in her hand and twirled it around her fingers. Elsa smiled gently at the small, peaceful creation.

The chilly wind blew towards her, ruffling her platinum blonde hair. Elsa's smile only grew. "The cold never bothered me," she breathed.

"Me neither."

The Queen's eyes slowly widened and her smile faded. A fire seemed to spark within her. The snowflake spinning gracefully around her hand slowly vanished.

As quick as lightning, Elsa spun around and sent shards of ice towards where the voice came from.

The owner of the voice flew up and out of the way. "Snow Angel wait!"

_"Don't fucking call me that!"_ Elsa screamed as she sent another volley of spikes towards the boy.

He quickly dived downward, landing on the icey floor. He shot a look of desperation at her. "Elsa please! Let me explain!"

Elsa took a step forward. "YOU _LIED_ TO ME JACK!" She made a ball of ice and threw it at him. Jack shifted his head to the left so he could avoid getting a broken nose.

"Come on Elsa!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" She screamed as she took another step forward, a couple feet from Jack. "I _hate_ you!"

Jack held his hands up is desperation. "Elsa! C-calm down!"

She was _far_ from calming down. She was angry - no, she was _way_ past angry. The Queen was _pissed._ She took another step forward, closing the gap. The blonde raised her fist and swung it at the spirit, but her rage made her predictable. Jack quickly grabbed her fist and pulled her towards him. He let her fist go and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Snow Angel...I am _so_ sorry."

Elsa's eyes widened. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. Her eyelids drooped and the Queen rested her head on the boy's chest and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"You asshole..." Elsa sniffled. "You p-promised me you would be back. You left me...I...I..."

Jack pulled away from her, unlatched an arm from her waist, and put a finger under her chin. He carefully guided her head to look at him and gazed down into her blue eyes. He frowned at her, "What's with your language?" He tried to joke. "It's terrible!"

Elsa rolled her eyes (a habit she never seemed to grow out of, Jack noted) and playfully hit his chest. "Of all the things to say, you start with my language? What the hell?"

The winter spirit smiled softly at her. "Well then," he started. "Let me _please_ tell you why I was so late to coming back?"

Elsa didn't say anything for a minute. Her forehead was rested on his chest so he couldn't see her face. He finally heard a muffled, "Fine."

**...**

**To be Continued.**

**Next chapter will _hopefully_ be out before school starts again, but you never know with me.  
**

**As for my headcanon, I feel like Elsa would swear more because for (almost) the whole thirteen years she hasn't had anyone to tell her what she can't say, so she just got used to speaking freely, even if she knew they were "bad words". She's good at controling her language, but when she's pissed it slips out because come on, who keeps track of what they're saying in an argument?**

**See you next frosty time!**

**_~Brookly_****n**


End file.
